Build talk:R/A Dagger Pet Ranger
big pet domages. + ℓγssάή 14:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :WTB lead attack [[User:Chi Shan|'Chi']] [[User talk:Chi Shan|''Shan]] 14:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Shit. Can't read, sorry, will replace Golden Fang Strike with something else. + ℓγssάή 14:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Black Spider Strike is the best set up fodder for both Scavenger Strike and Death Blossom that I could find :\ Any more suggestions? + ℓγssάή 14:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Run a sin methinks. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 14:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::This can spam more skills at once :> I love using MS to recharge pet attacks --'-Chaos-' 16:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Whoops, pet attacks not contributing to Crit Strikes makes Expertise better. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 18:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Moo, black lotus and brutal strike Brandnew 18:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Get rid of mel's assault and bring bms and fox fangs--Relyk 20:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Wow, I never realised that MS recharges pet attacks too.. that's probably some impressive AoE. Spamspamspam HareeMuh 20:35, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I never knew that either. Thought they would fall into a different category (silly anet etc)-- 21:10, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Pet Attacks are of the skill categories "Pet skills" and "Attack skills". MS recharges "Attack-skills", thus it recharges Pet Attacks. Nothing silly in that. --'-Chaos-' 21:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for brushing it up for me ;) this seems like it's done as far as modifying the skill bar goes, so should it be moved into testing? + ℓγssάή 21:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd change the pet attack first. Abuse those with huge damages, tho keep Scavenger's if necessary. --'-Chaos-' 21:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm going to test this on the Master of Damage with a bunch of little variants and see what yields the highest DPS while still maintaining energy. + ℓγssάή 21:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Pet attacks every 2 seconds, MS/DB with no IAS takes slightly longer than that to complete a cycle. If you even add 25% IAS, the speed is high enough that the pet can make Mel's Assault happen every hit if you mash the keyboard fast enough. I haven't actually tested or anything, but math says you need IAS. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 22:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :But math also says this does a shitton of AoE damage. + ℓγssάή 22:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::If you have IAS your pet can hit Mel's on 33% or something more attacks. Even more. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 22:19, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm changing AScan and Scavenger Strike to Optional slots, as Asuran Scan isn't absolutely needed, and energy manages fine without Scavenger Strike. + ℓγssάή 22:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC) OEN MOAR vote pl0x. + ℓγssάή 20:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :...votevotevote! + ℓγssάή 22:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::your welcome--Gl0ry Check out my Dumb PvE Ideas! 22:32, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::<3 + ℓγssάή 22:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sooo to all you pve pro players, would you say that daggers + this new aoe buff pet thing > scythes on rangers? just curious [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 20:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::In PvE? I don't know. Go ask Lau, Life, or Iron. + ℓγssάή 20:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Verdict after screwing around in some earlier areas is that Scythes>daggers in 8 man areas. Daggers>Scythe in 4 man, 6 man, and 8 man areas with small mobs that don't group up much(like destroyers). Life Guardian 01:07, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I prefer daggers because just faster attacking feels a lot better to play with and can distribute splinter and damage from SoH usually quicker, you're not dependant on killing a group of 3+. - AthrunFeya - 22:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Jagged Strike So, I really don't understand why you would ever use jagged strike in a build with MS/DB especially in PvE. -- Drah 01:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Jagged-->Fox gets you to MS/DB faster. Without a maintainable IAS, golden fox-->wild is actually kinda slow. Life Guardian 01:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I understand that but, the majority of your time you are going to be spamming MS/DB right? -- Drah 01:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::So then your original argument is moot because you're spamming MS/DB most of the time? I've never been a fan of GPS. Life Guardian 01:21, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Because things usually die before you reach MS /w Golden/Wild. 02:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::I never said you should run GPS, I said that I don't know why you would run jagged in a pve build. -- Drah 03:30, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::cause ur bad?--Relyk 03:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) A/R Variant R/A is better because of Expertise and doesn't relies on an enchantment but I think the A/R version should not be forgotten so imma just gonna leave this here. Much luff, [[User:RadaArashi|'Rada Arashi']] 20:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Survivability, or total lack thereof? Ok, am I the only person here noticing the TOTAL absence of self defence on the ranger's part? - This might be "good" in normal mode but it fails most horribly in hard mode or end-game NF/Factions/EotN With 75 physical armour (90 if running beastmaster's insig), no block, no self heals or damage reduction you're completely reliant (and a major drain on) the prots and heals from the rest of the party; now in some circumstances that can be justified (ie. certain ele or assasin builds that deal enough DPS for an entire party, yes I'm looking at you Kavek...), but really, the DPS on this build, even factoring in AoE just isn't that good. Which brings me onto another issue (Even in HM) in a well structured h/h team individual targets die before you can activate moebius strike more than once - if at all; killing the entire point of the elite and defeatting the underlying concept of spamming melandru's in addition to blossom for a slight AoE damage boost (And I stress slight, 16 damage in "nearby" range every 2-5 seconds isn't exactly a splinter barrage or QQ spike) Pets create a crowded skill bar so you need to either sacrifice at least one thing and if you plan to fight in melee beyond shing jea island that one thing can't be defence. I'd like to be more constructive, but I've tried many many times over the years to formulate a survivable melee/pet build besides thumper (which provides psuedo defence through knockdowns) and they all suffer the same flaw; there's no room on the bar for defence. - The Ashwalker -- 03:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :First, learn to play PvE. Survivibility is a joke and is completely unnecessary. Second, you don't even need to get to moebius for this to be effective. Since the buff to dagger attacks, you dont even need moebius anymore for a powerful chain. Life Guardian 03:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :You're probably just doing something wrong. The DPS, if one thing, is amazing. Survivability is fine as long as you don't rush in before the rest of your team (been there, done that.. Frost Gate HM <3) --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 10:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Just take p"I Am Unstoppable!" or something. - AthrunFeya - 21:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps we should make the elite optional like on Build:A/W PvE Dagger Spammer ----~Short 21:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Id rather not. Moebius recharges pet attacks too, and making Moebius only optional means you lose consistent AoE damage if you bring a different elite. + ℓγssάή 03:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, i didn't realise it was Ash. Hiii! If you're not finding MS/DB any good try using the first four skills of this, with whatever elite/pet attacks you like and of course some expertise. - AthrunFeya - 17:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm I've changed the build around a little, making moebius optional. Melandru's is only 5s recharge anyway, only a second or so short of jagged -> fox -> death blossom and the majority of things die before you get much further. The damage from the attack itself isn't huge or anything, so I don't know why this wasn't changed earlier. - AthrunFeya - 21:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Fox Fangs vs. Wild Strike Isn’t Wild Strike preferable over Fox Fangs? They deal the same amount of damage and are both unblockable, however, Wild Strike also removes a stance and has no activation time. The higher recharge time shouldn’t matter once you get to cycle MS/DB. Did I miss something? --Hatch 14:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :1/2 sec activation and the recharge time are better, so you can restart the MS/DB chain faster once a target has died (which can be pretty quick in PvE). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 17:34, 12 January 2010 (UTC) Assassin Primary I already use a dagger-pet build that is pretty similar on my assassin, usually when in some kind of physical support team where having the pet as another physical is more useful. Basically standard death blossom spammer with two BM skills thrown in. Necromas 21:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Vote Wipe I was told to ask for one. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 21:06, September 22 2010 (UTC) :The only problem I see with doing one is that it'd usually take ages for a PvE general build to get 5 votes unless it's meta or absolutely horrible (this is neither). Toraen 02:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Too much to keep track of? Maybe it's just nooby me, but this build seems to require too many things to keep track of. Here are the things I think you have to do: 1) keep Asuran Hex up. 2) Make sure your chain works. Are they blocking everything? 3) Make sure your pet is attacking the same guy for the spike. Since you have to click the button (wtf? no key shortcut option?), this takes a lot of attention. 4) NRA needs to be up. 5) Need to monitor pet's health. 6) Need to monitor own health. And that's not even including checking what your teammates are doing, or how the battle is going. Does anyone have tips on how to deal with this? Has anyone modified the build to alleviate this? Or is the only option "lern 2 deal wit millions of things n00b"? 09:22, November 17, 2010 (UTC)